


Café problems

by FanFicReader01



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cafe AU, Café, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, comforting sad seb, josephs café problems, seb is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joseph opens up the cafe he is working in, he gets a little surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café problems

It was six AM when Joseph arrived at the café where he worked. He was tired because he had been to the party of his best co-worker and friend Juli Kidman. He had drunk a bit too much and he could definitely feel it now. He blamed Kidman for making him drunk.

Normally he would’ve went to bed at ten, but now he had stayed up till three in the morning. However, he had a café to open. When he woke up at five o’ clock at Juli’s place, he had to rush to his own flat, which was luckily only two floors beneath Kidman’s home.

Then he had to change clothes very fast and leave.

 

Joseph grumbled when he couldn’t find the right key instantly. After three tries, he finally stumbled into the dark room. He switched on the light and it almost blinded him, though the lights gave a soft yellowish gloom.

After he got used to the light, Joseph took a broom and started to dust the entire floor. He hummed a calm melody. Claire de la lune by Debussy. His humming got interrupt when he reached one corner of the café. He certainly heard a noise. A loud crack against one of the tables? With the broom held tightly between his hands, Joseph approached the unknown source. Was it a cat that sneaked in last night or a burglar? He certainly didn’t hope it was the latter.

Joseph held the broom in front of him as a shield.

‘H- hello?’ he asked nervously. Then he saw a figure lying slumped at the couch. It seemed like the person had bumped his head into the table. When Joseph ducked a little, he could see it was an older man. Dark brownish hair covered a bit of his face. He growled and with one hand he stroked over his head.

‘A- are you alright?’ Joseph asked the man. No response. It seemed like he had a hangover.

Carefully Joseph dragged the man’s upper body onto the table. He mumbled something. His hands wrapped around his head that now laid flat onto the wooden table.

Not knowing what to do next, Joseph decided to sweep on. Maybe when the stranger was more conscious again, Joseph could help him better.

 

After Joseph had cleaned the floor, he placed himself opposite of the other man. He wondered how nobody had noticed that there was still a visitor in the café at closing time.

Once again, Joseph tried to make the man talk.

‘Uhm… my name is Joseph Oda. I work here. Could you maybe tell me your name?’

This time the older man looked up. His eyes sharp on the younger man. ‘You must be… Japanese, right? Because your face’, he responded. Still drunk, Joseph thought. Before he could say anything else, the other man said: ‘My lil’ girl used to watch these Japanese shows all the time.’ His face seemed sad now.

Joseph asked silently: ‘Is she… alright now? Your girl?’ Joseph should not have asked, because the other man got angry. He slammed one fist on the table. The other one was stuck in his messy hair. He shook his head and sobbed.

‘No, no, no’, he snarled, more to himself than to Joseph. ‘She’s dead, my lil’ girl, she’s dead. Just like my wife… Stupid. Stupid car accident.’ The man sighed and shook his head again.

‘I’m sorry to hear that. Guess they were the world to you?’ Joseph said. The unfamiliar man laughed.

‘Of course they were! Myra, she was beautiful. My lil’ girl, she was beautiful too. Eyes like sunshine. All gone now’, the man’s face grimaced, between his teeth he cursed: ‘If it wasn’t for that damned youngster. That damned boy, he caused all of this!’

After a short moment of silence he wailed: ‘I- I try to forget by drinking… I.’

The man hid his face in his hand. He wasn’t entirely drunk anymore, but neither was he sober.

Joseph stood up and went to sit next to the crying man. He hesitated at first, but then he placed an arm around the other man’s shoulder to comfort him.

When it didn’t seem to help, Joseph walked over to the bar to prepare some coffee. On the plate he put a cookie.

‘Here’, he said. The other man looked up. He wiped away some tears and took the coffee.

‘Thanks’, he whispered. He probably felt a bit awkward, Joseph thought, when the man looked another way.

 

When he finished his cup, he thanked Joseph and added: ‘I’m sorry. For my bad behavior previously. And, uhm, for the awkward situation.’

‘It’s alright’, Joseph laughed, ‘When I’d lose a beloved one I might try to forget too.’

‘Yeah. I know this isn’t the right way to cope with it. Though it’s the easiest one. And the unhealthiest’, the man confessed. ‘By the way, my name is Sebastian. Sebastian Castellanos. You may call me Seb’, he added.

‘Nice to meet you, Sebastian’ Joseph smiled and shook Sebastian’s hand. He smiled too.

‘Man, what a way to meet someone’, he laughed nervously.

‘As I said earlier, it’s okay. Also, you don’t have to pay for the coffee. That one is on me’, Joseph grinned. ‘Oh, really? First I slept in your café and then I complained about my life.’

‘Well, first it isn’t my café. I don’t bother. You didn’t destroy anything, so. It could be worse, right? You could be a burglar for all I know, or even worse, a serial killer! Secondly, everybody needs someone to tell their story to.’

Both man chuckled. After Joseph had cleaned the table, the men sat down again to chat a bit.

Sebastian looked at his watch. ‘It’s almost seven. I should keep going’, he mumbled.

‘What kind of work do you do, if I may ask?’, Joseph wondered. ‘I’m a detective’, Sebastian nodded. When Sebastian put on his cloak, Joseph noticed the badge on it. The two men said goodbye at the entrance.

‘Feel free to visit once in a while’, Joseph shouted when Sebastian was already on the other side of the road. The detective seemed to smile and put his thumb up.

Joseph waved goodbye and returned to the café. He hanged the sign ‘open’ at the door and walked inside. The first customers would soon arrive. He smiled. He didn’t feel tired anymore.

Joseph felt that he would see this detective very soon again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the: ‘It’s my turn to open up the cafe today and you were sleeping under one of the tables when I came in and I don’t know what to say so I’m just sweeping awkwardly around you’ Au


End file.
